bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth:Chapter 5
When Charles wakes up he goes out into the hall and gets a punnch strait to the face from a jock(Casey)."Great,what a good way to start my morning" Charles says sarcastically."Shut up new guy,thats for hitting me with that tray yesterday" Casey says to Charles."All you jocks know how to solve your problems with is violence,cause you guys are too stupid to learn anything else" Charles says back to Casey."You better shut your mouth before I get the rest of my boys to beat you down" Casey says to Charles."I could beat you any time,any place" Charles says to him."Then why not right now?" Casey says to Charles and then shoves him."Hey a fight's bout to start" a random person says and now people start to circle around Charles & Casey."Make your move" Charles says to Casey.Casey then swings at Charles,which Charles dodges and counters with a uppercut,but then 3 other jocks(Kirby,Dan, and Juri) run in and gang up on Charles by repeatedly stomping,kicking,and punching him. Charles then pushes Dan & Kirby into one another and knockout punches both of them,flips Juri,and then kicks him in the head."You shouldn't have did that you dumbass jocks.Where the hell is Casey?" Charles says(it turns out when the other jocks came Casey ran off)"Oh well,I'll find that dumbass jock later" Charles says and then goes to get ready.When he gets done he goes to his classes,lunch,last class,and then leaves.When he leaves his last class he decides to go over to the athletic area to look for jocks just to get back at them,but also taking a can of spray paint. When he gets there he sees a group of jocks(about 6 of them,one of them is Damon) and when they spot him,they walk up to him."what the hell are you doing on our turf,again?!" Damon yells to Charles and pushes him."I'm here to kick your ass,I've only been here not even a week and you want to make my life hell,well it ain't workin,so bring it" Charles says and pushes Damon,knocking him into other jocks.Charles then gets in a fighting stance,as do the jocks. Charles first dodges a punch from Damon and counters a punch from another jock.He then knocks out one jock and throws him into two other ones,knocking them down,but not out.Charles then gets knocked down by Damon,who tries to throw him into a wall,but Charles reverses it and slams him into a wall instead.He then knocks out the three other jocks and walks up to Damon."I think you need a little something added to your gear(they just got out of football practice so they have on gear)" Charles says to Damon and spray paints all over his gear,and then on the wall to leave his mark."Let that be a lesson to you jocks" Charles says and walks away.Damon then runs to where Ted is on the fiels and tells Ted what happened."Don't worry,tomorrow we'll do something about it,tomorrow he's gettin his ass kicked.But today,lets just make him think he's safe" Ted says,but unknown to them,someone heard in on their conversation. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts